<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Heavenly (Sin Never Felt This Good) by flickawhip</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27619468">Heavenly (Sin Never Felt This Good)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip'>flickawhip</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Big Bang Theory (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 03:41:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>441</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27619468</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Beverly and Mary are finally intimate.</p>
<p>Mild smut.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mary Cooper (Big Bang Theory)/Beverly Hofstadter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Heavenly (Sin Never Felt This Good)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mary seems embarrassed by even the most simple things like kisses, Beverly never asks for anything beyond a hand hold, or a cheek kiss. She doesn’t push. She’s understanding but Mary still tries to blame herself for being coy, for being a tease. She does kiss her, once. Properly. At the end of the movie they had been watching. She’s still coy, still chaste, but it’s honest. </p>
<p>“Thank you, for waiting…”</p>
<p>She had meant it then and she still did. Beverly even now seems sweetly proud when she can be kissed, never asking but gently kissing Mary back each time, giving her space to work out how she feels and what she wants.  </p>
<p>One day, months after they have been left alone together, their sons forgetting they are visiting, they spend the night in the same room, sharing a hotel room for ease, Mary seemingly both less and more relaxed. This isn’t her wedding bed, it’s neither of their wedding beds. The kiss starts as it always does, slow, tender, a little chaste, Mary surprising Beverly by letting her inch a hand under her shirt as they kiss, Beverly’s hands gentle on Mary’s skin, mapping the width of her hips and ribs gently, not asking or pushing for more, giving Mary the chance to refuse. </p>
<p>Both women know this is new, neither wants to stop this time. Beverly, still slow, still careful, begins to slowly help Mary undress, her own clothes following even as she eases Mary down onto the bed, keeping the kiss deep and sweet and loving. Her touch seems to leave sparks, Mary almost whispering her pleasure into the kiss, Beverly’s touch warm and gentle, firm enough that Mary feels the warmth of hands, at her chest, then lower, slowly lower, light fingers sliding over delicate skin so unused to being touched. </p>
<p>“Oh…”</p>
<p>The word escapes Mary out of nowhere, her body moving to meet Beverly’s touch. It’s new, but it’s real. Lovemaking in the purest sense. </p>
<p>
  <i>“God…”</i>
</p>
<p>Beverly smiles mildly, kissing Mary gently into silence, keeping her pace and delighting in the way Mary reacts, it’s slow, tender and open. The release, when it comes, brings tears to her eyes, Beverly’s lips kissing away each tear sooths her a little more. </p>
<p>She hesitates, moves to kiss Mary one more time, letting out a startled noise when Mary turns them over, takes control. For once Mary isn’t overthinking, just working on what she wants. Who she wants. Emotion and temptation gathering even as Mary takes her wife, finally. </p>
<p>They settle, finally, after, Mary smiling into Beverly’s neck, her voice soft and sweet. </p>
<p>“I’m so glad I met you.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>